Hard way home
by Nikanika
Summary: God, how do I explain this, characters from the Pokemon anime as in the lion king universe, follows lion king logic. The story is like a million times better than it sounds (sucky name I know)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, recently a few hardcore fans of Pokemon were nitpicking about my fanfic somewhere I can belong, and I'm prepared for a load of but Giovanni isn't ash's father junk, (that stuff seems to come with writing a situationfic) I found it a very entertaing way to tie him in, and remember I'm not flame retardant and some your comments can get to me, so all I have left to say is I'm new to fanfic(-ing) and might make a mistake and if you find one please just tell me in a reasonable way, other than that sit back and enjoy this situationfic.

* * *

"you're late, ash get up, Gary already left" giovvani said

"but dad... WHAT!? I CAN'T BE LATE" Ash responded as he lept up and ran outside "we gotta get going" he rushed down the rocks

"you are aware they won't start to hunt without you" Giovanni snickered as he lept down rock from rock

"yeah sure, but still I'll learn to pounce and follow tracks and hunting stuff"

Giovanni started to smile "follow me" he said as he led ash under pride rock.

"What took you so long" a sharp voice scolded from behind ash

Ash turned around in a clumsy manner "geez Gary, I guess I overslept"

"ha, didn't expect much more"

"hey, take that back"

"were headed out, and I don't want another word out of you two" oak sighed as he gestured to Giovanni telling him to leave. "Yes sir" Ash and Gary retorted as they followed oak out from under the rock. After walking for a rather long time, they finally made out to a clearing of sorts surrounded by lush jungle "is this it?" ash asked

"yes, it is" oak said as he sat down

"um, now what do we do"

"wait"

"ummmm, okay" ash sat down looking dreadfully bored "for how long?"

"For as long as it takes" .

Ash sat down, man, I thought we would start first thing off the bat he thought "you're breathing hard enough to scare the prey away" Gary whispered

"am not"

"Are too"

A new voice joined in on the argument "guess who"

"Huh who's that" oak said in a sudden state of alarm

"Jessie" the same voice said as a large hyaena with a threating apearance stepped unto sight

"James" said another albit smaller hyaena

"and meowth" said a pale little serval

"not you three scavangers again" oak said

"oh yes and this time we have company" ash could hear a large animal approach

"Gary, Ash, run!" oak yelled as he crouched down. All ash could think of was getting away from those hyenas, he had no idea where he was headed, and really didn't care he just ran, as fast and as far as he could.

He finally stopped near a lake to get a drink, he heard a rustling sound next to him but he was too tired to run. A small yellowish meerkat stepped out from the grass and turned around trying to walk away "wait" Ash said as he started to get some energy back "where am I, who are you"

"its called mirror lake, and I'm pikachu, okay" the meerkat said as he started to walk away

"don't go, I need to know how to get to pride rock" ash moaned as he blocked pikachu with his tail

"oh, how can I put this, you're lost kid, I can't help ya, go bug the lioness that lives around here"

"please help me out here, I'll do whatever you want"

Suddenly looking far more interested pikachu turned around "even scare away a secretary bird"

"sure...what's a secretary bird"

"just follow me, oh yeah, what your name"

"Ash"

"see that huge ostrich thing with sharp claws and a sharper beak, that is a secratary bird" pikachu said as he guestured to a huge bird of prey

"what!? It's twice the size of me"

"You did say anything" pikachu said smugly

"Okay" ash said as he crept toward the bird right before he could pounce, a pebble bounced out from under him and hit the secratary bird.

* * *

Yeah this is a rushed and boring chapter, but the next will be better


	2. Chapter 2

In123456789bags, thanks for the review, and yes a secretary bird is a real African bird, and can be best discribed as a hawk with the legs of a heron.

* * *

The huge bird turned its head and let loose a screaming sound, it lunged down and nearly hit ash on the head. The secretary bird started to flap its wings and struck once more. Ash turned around and started to head towards the water the bird started to flap its wings, as it took of it made its screeching call again. Ash was starting to lose energy still tired from running from the hyaenas, and suddenly the bird changed directions and started to dive down, it was now going after pikachu it landed inches from him "heeraaak" it screamed as it struck down and nearly hit. With out much thought ash started to scold the bird "hey, over here bird brain. Im not scared of you...you overgrown toucan" and without hesitation the bird started to run at ash "I can't even try to be scared of y-" the bird swooped ash up in one of its talons. As the two started to rise into the air. Ash bit down on the birds leg with a loud screech, the bird let go of ash and he started to fall, it felt like slow motion everything seemed to be rushing up at him, the lake below seemed to be swirling beneath. When ash finally hit the water, it felt like rock his legs tried to move but he felt heavy and tired, as he sunk he could feel the flow of the water. He tried to push up harder and harder but that just made the water push harder back, he could roughly make a reddish figure out in the water before he passed out.

...-...-...-...-...-...

"you okay" pikachu said

Ash opened his eyes and coughed up some water "guess so"

"what were you trying to do, get yourself killed" said a irritated lioness that was sitting down next to pikachu

"ummm, no I was trying to scare a secretary bird off" Ash replied

"so, you were trying to get yourself killed" she said shooting pikachu a dirty look

"how was I supposed to know he would actually do it" pikachu muttered. Ash tried to stand up and fell down "ow, my shoulder hurts" he cried. The lioness turned to him "It was dislocated after your fall and I popped it back into its place"

"eww, that sounds gross"

"belive me, it was. Oh, by the way I'm misty" she said as she stood up "what's your name?"

"hi, I'm ash" he said as curled up "where's your pride". At first misty appeared offended but she calmed herself before she spoke "well my sisters live on the other side of the lake, but I can't stand them, and they can't stand me" misty's tail twitched a few times in annoyance "what about you" she said shooting the question back in defense

"I'm kinda lost" ash said as he blushed

"how do you plan on getting back?"

"well, I was hoping pikachu could help me"

"he gets lost whenever he's away from the lake!"

"HEY!" pikachu yelled

"it's true" misty chortled

"then, can you help me?" ash said trying to stop a fight from breaking out

"Did I ever say I knew my way around any better"

"uhhh, no, not really" Ash said as he lowered his head in disappointment

"but I might be able to help you in some way" misty said. Ash looked up at the night sky "I'm pretty tired, can we go to sleep now"

"sure" misty said as she layed her head down.

"oh yeah, and umm, thanks for saving me" Pikachu said as he started to dig a bolt hole to sleep in

* * *

Yeah this is a pretty short chapter.


End file.
